Another Year
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Satu tahun lagi. Satu tahun lagi yang ia lewati tanpa kehadiran sang pemuda sisinya. — Jerza, semi-canon


_Dingin mengigit tulang seiring dengan angin yang membelai kulitnya. Jelas saja karena malam itu bersalju dan ia, karena ketiban sial pada permaiannya sendiri, harus pulang ke rumah tanpa satu pun busana yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tidak masalah pada_ arrangement _itu pada awalnya. Toh biarpun ini malam natal, namun jalanan Magnolia sepi._

 _Masalah timbul ketika ia berpapasan dengan sesosok pemuda berambut biru. Dan manik cokelat susunya bertatapan dengan manik cokelat lainnya, yang tajam, dalam, dan tidak terbaca. Sejenak ia tenggelam dalam ingatant, tidak bisa bernapas dan tidak butuh bernapas, berenang semakin ke dalam, mengintip kenangan, memori, mencari rahasia dari pemuda berambut biru itu. Tapi tidak ada rahasia yang tidak ia ketahui, dan hembusan angin menyapa kulitnya sekali lagi._

 _Membuatnya tersadar akan keadaannya yang memalukan saat itu._

" _Ah… Tidak," tangannya dengan cepat menutupi dua asetnya, yang untungnya memang sedari tadi tertutupi karena dingin, "Ini…"_

" _Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Sungguh,"_ well _, ia baru sadar kalau asetnya yang lain terpampang di hadapan seluruh dunia untuk dilihat. Dengan segera ia berjongkok, "Ja-Jangan lihat!" kulitnya dingin. Telapak kakinya mulai mati rasa karena salju menyelimuti jalanan dan telapak kakinya telanjang. Punggungnya dibelai angin, beserta tangannya, kakinya, rambut merahnya yang terlihat sangat mencolok di hamparan putih salju. Seharusnya ia kedinginan, tapi mengapa wajahnya panas?_

" _Sepertinya kau berpesta sedikit terlalu liar dengan teman-temanmu, eh?" wajahnya masih panas. Tapi sekarang punggungnya terlindungi dari embusan angin yang mengancam itu._

" _Aku malu," wajahnya masih panas dan masih tersembunyi dengan aman karena ia menatap tanah dan meletakkan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan lututnya. Ditambah kerah tinggi dari jaket pemuda berambut biru itu membantu wajahnya tersembunyi sedikit lebih lama._

" _Kau mabuk?" pemuda itu bertanya. manik cokelat miliknya tidak kuasa untuk melirik sedikit, dan menatap wajah tampan lelaki itu. sengaja berlama-lama memandangi tato merah yang melintang di mata kanannya._

" _Uuh…" ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. wajahnya masih hangat, tapi sekarang ia tidak yakin karena malu dipergoki sedang telanjang di depan rumah Lucy atau karena habis terang-terangan menatap wajah tampan teman masa kecilnya itu, "Sepertinya begitu."_

 _Gadis berambut merah itu mengeratkan jaket milik pemuda berambut biru di sampingnya, yang tampaknya tidak keberatan sama sekali jaketnya dipakai orang lain. Tapi mungkin, untuk pemuda itu, dirinya bukanlah sekadar orang lain, "Semuanya tiba-tiba jadi genit, saling menggoda satu sama lain dan aku merasa terasingkan. Kurasa aku sedikit… iri."_

 _Ia ingat dengan jelas ketika Lucy memeluk Natsu dan mengelus dagu pemuda berambut merah muda itu. Atau ketika Juvia mengangis karena alasan yang tidak jelas dan memeluk Gray. Atau ketika Levy sibuk tertawa dan bermesra-mesraan dengan Gajeel. Bahkan Carla asyik bermain dengan Lily dan Happy, "Hanya itu yang aku ingat."_

 _Senyuman terpeta di wajah tampan pemuda berambut biru itu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melihat senyuman itu terpeta di sana, ia tidak ingat, "Ya ampun," dari ekspresi wajahnya, sepertinya pemuda itu tampak kasihan._ Well, _memangnya salah siapa? "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ayo!" tangannya terulur._

 _Namun sayangnya ia terlalu ragu selama beberapa detik, "Tidak… Tidak pelu."_

" _Kau pasti kedinginan," seolah tidak mendengarkan apa katanya, pemuda itu menarik dirinya berdiri dan mengancingkan jaket yang semula ia kenakan, "Sini," seolah tubuh mereka tidak bisa lebih dekat lagi, gadis berambut merah itu merasakan tangan kekarnya melingkari pinggangnya. Rambutnya pasti membuat dagu lelaki itu geli dan tangan pemuda itu pasti kedinginan karena tangannya yang membeku._

" _Hm-mm," harusnya ia berpikir saat itu. tapi sayangnya alcohol mengeruhkan pikirannya, "Cukup… hangat," dan tubuh dinginnya butuh kehangatan. Dan tentu saja, meskipun tidak terlalu behubungan, tapi hatinya butuh cinta_

.

.

 _ **Another Year**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Fairy Tail** belong to **Hiro Mashima**

A **Semi-Canon** , **possibly out of character** , **lot of typos** story with **straight pair**

Inspired from **Fairy Tail Manga Chapter 462.5 Merry Christmas**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

Satu hal yang membuatnya mengutuk malam itu adalah, ia lupa menanyakan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan di malam natal di Magnolia. Ia, Erza Scarlet, lupa menanyakan apa yang dilakukan Jellal Fernandez di Magnolia pada malam natal yang memalukan itu. _Well_ , banyak yang bisa dilakukan pemuda itu sebetulnya, bisa jadi ia sedang mengawasi _dark guild_ yang kebetulan ada di sekitar situ, bukan?

Tapi tidak menyenangkan rasanya kalau terlalu banyak berspekulasi. Terlebih, ketika hal itu menyangkut seseorang yang penting di hati, tidak tahu apa-apa bisa jadi fatal dan menyebabkan hal yang tidak enak terjadi. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat, kalau kejadian itu sudah berlalu enam hari sebelum hari ini?

"Erza- _san_?" seketika menoleh, Erza mendapati rekannya tengah kesulitan sendiri memasang hiasan di dinding yang terlalu tinggi untuk dicapai oleh tubuhnya yang masih berkembang itu, "Bisa tolong pasangkan ini?" kedua tangannya terulur sejauh mungkin dari tubuhnya dan berusaha mempertahankan kertas tipis beraneka warna itu untuk tetap disana.

Erza bergerak gesit, menghindari kursi-kursi yang berantakan dan memegangi kertas itu sehingga gadis berambut biru gelap itu bisa melepaskannya, "Terima kasih banyak, Erza- _san_ ," seyuman merekah di bibir merah mudanya. Manik cokelatnya menyipit karena senyuman lebar itu menarik pipinya.

"Tidak masalah, Wendy," Erza baru sadar, kalau dilihat-lihat, gadis itu sangat mirip dengan pemuda yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya itu. Mulai dari warna rambut yang sama dan warna iris senada. Sayangnya gadis itu sangat dipenuhi optimism sementara pemuda yang memenuhi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini telah kehilangan sikap itu sedari lama.

"Kau akan datang malam nanti kan, Erza- _san_?" gadis muda itu masih tersenyum lebar, "Kali ini akan ada kembang api juga," ia menambahkan dengan antusiasme. Seolah dengan begitu Erza menjadi tertarik dan memutuskan untuk datang malam nanti.

"Akan kupikirkan," jawab Erza singkat. Sebuah senyum terlintas di bibirnya, tapi ia seolah tidak punya energi untuk mempertahankan kurva bahagia itu di wajahnya, "Kurasa yang lain masih butuh bantuan, aku akan membantu Asuka- _chan_ disebelah sana," dengan gesit Erza menghindari kursi-kuris lain yang di tata sembarangan. Ia sengaja melakukan hal itu, sejujurnya. Ia tidak kuasa melihat wajah rekannya itu menjadi kuyu karena penolakannya yang seolah tidak menghargai usaha keras rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Tapi apa boleh buat? Erza Scarlet benci tahun baru.

* * *

Ia tidak tahu mengapa orang-orang rela tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menunggu bergantinya hari. Maksudnya, apa istimewanya? Toh itu hal yang lazim terjadi setiap harinya. Tapi sepertinya banyak sekali orang yang berpendapat bahwa pergantian tahun ini memang perlu dirayakan. Untuk apa? Ia selalu bertanya, tapi selalu tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

Sebab setiap orang memiliki motifnya sendiri dalam melakukan satu hal.

Ia menjulurkan tubuhnya ke jendela, memandangi warna-warni dari kembang api yang dilatari gelapnya langit malam ini. Senyum terkulum di bibirnya. Sepertinya sudah merupakan tradisi Magnolia untuk merayakan tahun baru dengan kembang api. Manik cokelatnya menatap jauh, megawasi ketika kilatan merah, hijau, biru, kuning, ungu itu terkumpul jadi satu sebelum terpecah dan menghilang. Gadis berambut merah itu mengawasi, ketika cahaya-cahaya beraneka warna yang menyemarakkan malam terpecar menjadi serpihan kecil sebelum menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

Erza mendengus tidak senang. Pada akhirnya semua akan kalah dengan kegelapan, eh?

"Sepertinya menyedihkan," bisiknya menyimpulkan. Pada kenyataannya ia berhasil lolos dari cengkeraman kegelapan _Tower of Heaven_. Pada kenyataannya ia berhasil lolos dari cengkeraman kegelapan _Acnologia_ dan pada kenyataannya sering kali dirinya menang dari orang-orang yang menjadi budak kegelapan. Kegelapan tidak akan selalu menang bukan?

Contoh lainnya adalah teman masa kecilnya, yang berhasil lolos dari cengkeraman _Tower of Heaven_ juga— _well_ , meskipun itu dengan bantuannya dan Natsu tapi itu persoalan lain—dan sedang menebus dosanya dengan jalannya sendiri.

Senyuman terpeta di bibir gadis berambut merah itu. Berapa kalipun ia pikirkan, nama itu, Jellal Fernandez, selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. Dengan caranya sendiri, lelaki itu selalu membuatnya bahagia biarpun ia tidak ada di sisinya. Yah, meskipun rasa bahagianya akan lebih nyata kalau pemuda itu ada di dekatnya, tapi ia tidak pernah mengeluh.

 _Toh pemuda itu sudah punya tunangan_ , sebuah pemikiran yang membuatnya mendengus sebal.

Kenangan awal yang selalu Erza ingat dan Erza pegang bukanlah ketika ia dibawa secara paksa dari desanya. Ia mengubur ingatan itu jauh-jauh, tidak suka memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada desanya, rumahnya, pada orang tuanya. Tidak, ingatan awal yang selalu Erza ingat dan Erza pegang adalah masa-masa dimana ia berada dalam kurungan di _Tower of Heaven_. Ketika pemuda berambut biru memberikan nama untuknya, _Erza Scarlet_. Ketika pemuda itu memberikan tanggal ulang tahun untuknya, _hari dimana kita bertemu_. Ketika pemuda itu memeluknya di malam-malam yang gelap. Ketika pemuda itu melindunginya dari hukuman. Ketika pemuda itu melepaskannya untuk pergi dan menyelamatkan diri.

Ingatan awal yang selalu Erza pegang bukanlah tentang keluarganya karena itu hanya akan meninggalkan duka lara yang tiada terperi. Ingatan awal yang selalu Erza pegang adalah tentang Jellal Fernandez, orang yang membuat Erza menjadi Erza seperti sekarang. Kembali senyuman terkulum di bibirnya. Tuh kan! Hanya memikirkan namanya membuat bibirnya otomatis melengkung lembut.

Kemudian Erza ingat selanjutnya adalah tahun-tahun ketidakhadiran pemuda itu. Ketika ia berjuang sendirian. Ketika akhirnya Erza bergabung dengan _Fairy Tail_ dan mendapatkan keluarga baru. Hari-hari dimana Erza membayangkan akan seperti apa pertemuan kembali mereka. Dan _well_ sesungguhnya pertemuan kembali mereka tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Dan hari-hari Erza kembali diisi dengan absennya pemuda berambut biru itu.

Tapi mungkin seharusnya Erza sudah terbiasa sekarang. Toh, Jellal sudah terang-terangan menolaknya dan mengatakan sudah memiliki tunangan—meskipun Erza tahu itu adalah sebuah kebohongan besar, dan Jellal tidak pintar berbohong—tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya. Ketika teman-temannya mulai mengenal apa itu cinta, Erza berharap ada hari dimana Jellal bisa berkenalan kembali dengan cinta.

Samar-samar dari kejauhan, Erza Scarlet mendengar suara teman-temannya berteriak menghitung mundur. Bahkan suara letusan kembang api kalah oleh teriakan mereka. Erza mengecek arlojinya. Sebentar lagi tahun baru.

"Tiga…!" satu tahun lagi untuk berjuang di _Fairy_ _Tail_. Bukannya ia tidak bersyukur ada di _Fairy Tail_. Ia sangat bersyukur malahan berada di tengah keluarga yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Itulah alasannya untuk berjuang di _Fairy Tail,_ untuk melindungi keluarga kecil mereka.

"Dua…!" satu tahun lagi untuk menjadi lebih kuat, untuk menjadi lebih dewasa. Satu tahun lagi untuk melindungi rekan-rekannya. Satu tahun lagi untuk melerai Natsu dan Gray. Satu tahun lagi untuk membantu Lucy dan Wendy dalam tim mereka. Satu tahun lagi untuk misi-misi yang menantang. Satu tahun lagi untuk hidup yang lebih menyenangkan.

Tahun baru selalu jadi momentum yang indah untuk berubah. Untuk membuka lembaran baru, untuk memulai cerita baru, kisah baru. Untuk melanjutkan cerita baik yang berlangsung sebelumnya. Tahun baru adalah awal yang baru.

"Satu…!" satu tahun lagi bersama teman-temannya di _Fairy Tail_. Satu tahun lagi untuk membasmi musuh-musuh mereka. Satu tahun lagi untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang baru dalam hidupnya. Satu tahun lagi ia lalu tanpa bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia kasihi di masa lalunya. Satu tahun yang ia lewati tanpa bisa mengontak mereka yang membantunya berjuang dulu. Satu tahun lagi akan ia jalani tanpa bisa menoleh ke masa lalu. Satu tahun lagi tersedia untuknya untuk melupakan masa lalu, untuk merelakan yang dulu.

"Selamat tahun baru!"

Satu tahun lagi tanpa Jellal Fernandez di sisinya. Satu tahun lagi menyimpan perasaan yang lebih tajam dari semua pedangnya. Satu tahun lagi untuk bermimpin dan berharap, karena perjuangan yang ia lakukan tanpa pedang dan _armor_ hanyalah sia-sia belaka.

Satu tahun lagi tampa Jellal Fernandez, yang dengan egoisnya berpikir kalau pemuda itu tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Satu tahun lagi tanpa Jellal Fernandez, pemuda bodoh yang sayangnya memiliki kekuatan sihir yang sangat hebat, sehebat pesonanya.

Satu tahun lagi tanpa Jellal Fernandez.

 _Well_ , tapi Erza Scarlet sudah terbiasa bukan?

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **Bacotan Ar** **leinne** **:**

Selamat tahun baru! Semoga resolusi dan harapan tahun baru _reader_ bisa terkabul semuanya di akhir tahun nanti.

 _Yeay, I feel so fine_ habis **akhirnya** nulis one shot baru setelah entah berapa tahun. Kayaknya akun ini cuma milik Azu doang soalnya satu-satunya one shot yang Aru bikin entah di tahun berapa haha *ketawa gak niat*

Ini terinspirasi banget dari chapter _Merry Christmas_ di manga _Fairy Tail_. OMG! Itu tuuuuuuuh betapa Jerza-nya _so sweet_ sekali, Bung. Bahkan ngalahin pasangan lainnya yang ada di sana.

Mungkin Erza agak sedikit OOC disini, tapi _reader_ sudah diingatkan di awal ya * _evil laugh_ * Aru sedang belajar mengeksplor karakter-karakter berikut pola pikirnya. Kalau di manga, karena isinya berantem terus, jadi gak keliatan bagai development 'perasaan' karakternya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Erza kan wanita, pasti kepikiran soal Jellal yang bilang kalau dia punya tunangan *maksa* *dilempar Mashima karena sok tahu*

 _Anyway_ , ini akan dibuat _two-shot_ lanjutannya kemungkinan akan di upload minggu depan dari sudut pandang Jellal, si _Lover Boy_. Omong-omong Jellal belum nongol lagi di arc di manga, huft. Aru butuh asupan Jerza, Mashima- _san_.

Daaaaaan terakhir, Aru buka _**request**_ untuk Jerza buat 5 orang pertama. Tinggal kasih _**prompt**_ -nya aja via review ya. Akan sangat Aru usahakan banget dibuat karena Aru punya resolusi tahun 2016 yang melibatkan menulis banyak one shot. **Ditunggu** _ **request**_ **beserta** _ **prompt**_ **-nya,** _ **Reader**_ **sekalian**.

Terakhir, terima kasih banyak sudah mampir ke cerita ini bahkan sampai baca Bacotan Aru yang nggak jelas ini. Kritik, saran, keluhan, atau sekedar sapaan ditunggu di kotak _Review_. Sampai jumpa di karya Aru berikutnya.


End file.
